Mean Girls
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: Clary gets picked on by the meanest bitches in school and their boyfriends. What happens when head bitch Mari's boyfriend Jace falls head over heels for her?
1. Chapter 1

Mean Girls

By RavenclawWritr

 **Waddup it ya boi. I'm sorry. I also published the story 'The golden ones'. Warning: this is quite violent though I don't describe it much, its nothing like the golden ones. Please check it out and if you do, review and tell me you came here from Mean Girls! On with the story I'm sure the suspense is killing you...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, I mean, I wish I did**

"Hey ginger, wanna go shopping sometime? You know get you something to wear that doesn't make you look like a hobo?"Snarled Mari from beside me. *Sighs* Hello! My name is Clary Fray and I'm short, freckly, ginger and an artist. My only friends are Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood. The typical nerd girl, you know how it is. If this was a stage performance it would say 'Clary sat in class next to the mythic bitch of Alicante high, Mari Whiteshade. Now I know what you're thinking 'she can't be that bad?' if that is in fact the case then you have been severely mislead, my friend. Her two cronies, Delphine Cherryweather and Meg Merryraven were sniggering behind us. Simply ignored them and continued with my drawing.

"Hey you little bitch; my girlfriend just asked you a question." Oh joy. Jace, the football captain had sauntered his way to our table.

I sighed dramatically and turned my head once again. Suddenly a large clap reverberated throughout the classroom and a sharp pain found its way onto my cheek.

"What the-"I started but I was cut off before any words came out my mouth.

"Answer her before I have to break your jaw." He said, getting his fist ready. I answer sarcastically, the only way I knew how.

"Sorry, didn't realise this was a football match. Sorry Natalie, I'll have to decline your generous offer as I'm rather preoccupied at the moment." His handed cracked over my face. The sharp pain seared through my face and I lifted my hand to touch my numb cheek. Someone whooped and high fived Jace. Suddenly, he was in my face again, smirking arrogantly.

"Listen here, little girl. Answer politely or you'll get much worse than that." The class seemed to wait in anticipation for my answer, though I knew deep down they were probably just waiting for Jace to punch me again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I turned my body to face Mari on my chair "I will kindly decline your offer and will politely ask you to fuck of." The silence lasted for a second then Jace's fisted connected with my face and i fell to the ground, feeling a hot trickle of blood dribble down my face. The door banged open and Headmistress Lightwood, who also happened to be Jace's adoptive mom and Izzy's real mom, walked in, her face stern and disapproving. Jace didn't notice at first and his fist connected with my face again.

 **K, thats it. If you want to hear more tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mean Girls

By RavenclawWritr

 **Okay, so I've been getting quite a lot of hate for the way Jace is acting. I know he is acting super abusive but I never planned for them to eventually get together but this is a fic that is a try to get to Clace but it never happens. Sorry, I probably should've mentioned that at the start.**

"MR WAYLAND!" Mrs Lightwood's harsh voice rung out across the classroom and Jace's fist ceased hitting my face. I spluttered, feeling a hot liquid in my mouth, the taste of rust. I sat up, pulling myself on to my chair. I took a tissue and spat out the blood that filled my mouth. Simon and Izzy rushed to my side.

"Clary are you okay!?" Simon asked, frantically.

"I'm fine, Si." I responded, wiping the blood from my forehead.

"No, Clary, you're not." Isabelle said in a stern voice she could have only learned from her mother. She pulled make-up wipes out of her handbag and wiped away the blood that had now streaked her face. Marina and her cronies smirked and giggled between themselves. Clary glared at Jace, Izzy helping her to her feet, flinging one of Clary's arms over her shoulder and Simon helping prop her up. Mrs Lightwood nodded at her daughter and opened the door so Izzy could pull Clary from the classroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mrs Lightwood's thunderous voice broke out in what was sure to be one of the best telling-offs she'd ever partaken in.

"I swear by the angel – when we get you cleaned up, I'm going back there and kicking the shit out of him." Izzy snarled, her perfect face the picture of anger.

"No, Iz, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Clary said feebly, using all of her concentration tonot fall over and bring Izzy cascading down with her. It had happened before. Don't ask.

"No! I'm on Izzy's side this time, Clare. He deserves it for what he does to you." Simon said, hands fluttering around her anxiously, waiting to help her with something.

"Guys stop. I'm tough, I can deal with this."

"But you shouldn't have to!" Izzy exclaimed, stopping to look at her friend

"I'm fine, Iz." Clary said, locking eyes with Izzy and grinding her teeth together. The dark-haired girl knew she wasn't going to win this fight so she just sighed and re-adjusted her grip on Clary's arm.

"Alright then. Let's get you to the nurse's office"

The nurse pursed her lips together disapprovingly when she saw the three of them at her door. She sat Clary down on one of the plastic chairs and bustled out of the room to gather supplies. Simon crouched down on the floor, brushing a few strands of Clary's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, while Izzy sat on the floor, crossing her legs. The nurse came back into the room and started applying a cream to her cuts and cleaning the blood of her face. Simon squeezed her hand whenever Clary winced in pain.

"Y'know." Said the nurse "I'm going to have to need the name of the person who keeps doing this to you."

"I'm not telling you his name." Clary responded with

"So it's a he. Good to know."

They sat there for a few more minutes while the nurse tenderly patched Clary up

"Ok, dear, you can head home now." She said, patting Clary's knee and helping her to her feet. She looked down at Izzy and Simon.

"You two can go as well, help Clarissa get home. I won't tell office if you don't come back." She winked "I know how much you all care for each other." She said, patting Simon's shoulder as he stood up

This happened so frequently that the teachers no longer questioned why there was an absent mark under all their names anymore. They just grimaced and hoped that Clary was in good enough shape to come in the next day.


End file.
